Described below is a system for controlling and regulating a room temperature in a building. Such systems are suitable, for example, for heating and cooling rooms or room zones in buildings and are, for example, part of a building automation system.
Regulating systems by which it is possible to regulate a room temperature to a prescribed desired value are generally known. Known regulating systems include, for example, a so called PID controller, and heating water or cooling water circuits.
It is proposed in WO 94/27202 for the purpose of minimizing the energy costs to control an electric heating system on the basis of received information relating to tariffs and weather forecasts. EP1 074 900A discloses a predictive device for regulating or controlling supply variables.